


New Version: Star Wars: Fall Of The Resistance

by Lay_Reylo_20



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Slow Burn, new characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 15:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10789716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lay_Reylo_20/pseuds/Lay_Reylo_20
Summary: Rey begun training with her now master, Luke Skywalker, on Ahch-To but now has returned him back to the Resistance and his sister. When Rey gets her first mission, it's something unexpected! New characters to join and also old characters!





	New Version: Star Wars: Fall Of The Resistance

**Author's Note:**

> So new version of this one... Wanted to reedit somethings, make it more detailed. Probably failed but whatever! Hope you like! I do not own anything.

Rey falls onto her bed. _Ugh, I kriffing hate this so much._

 

Four days earlier…

 

_How am I going to do this?_

Rey sat in the pilot’s seat of the Falcon, by herself. She was on a lone mission, and her first one given by her new Master.

 

She couldn’t stop thinking about what was about to happen. And how could she, she is about to be taken captured by the First Order, and probably the dumbest thing anyone could do, she was getting captured by purpose.

 

Of course she didn’t pick the mission, because she would so far away from the First Order, it isn’t even funny. But that was her mission as a Jedi Padawan, get captured, and really from there on is really up to her to what’s going to happen with the mission. She wasn’t told to do anything else but to bring Ben back home. Not that she thinks it’s possible but how is Rey suppose to say no to General Organa when she is practically begging her to bring him home.

 

She love General Organa very much, but how the maker is she going to do this? To her it seems impossible, but to the General it seems, possible? Maybe to the General but to Rey it seems impossible and she will stay with that.

 

Four months ago she was on Jakku with nothing to worry about. Until BB-8, Finn and everyone else came into her life, especially _him._ But now she is on this stupid mission she never have even taken in the first place. She is pretty much signing her death wish, he wants to kill her after what she did to her. But she’s only guessing. And from what she remembers, she had begged Master Luke for this mission.

 

Not this mission in particular, that would make her crazy. Just a simple mission to complete after training with him for so long. She doesn’t even think is was ready for this mission, but wouldn’t have given it to her if he didn’t think she was ready. This mission was not simple, more…

 

_Complex_

Thinking that he thought she was ready kind of makes her just a little more confident about this mission. But still…

 

_Why? Why did I have to beg him?_

 

She was sort of rethinking her decision about the mission, but it’s far too late now to go back. She thinks back to when Luke actually gave her this idiotic mission of hers. The mission she just had to beg for. She’s really regretting all of this.

 

She was training with Master Luke that day. She had been training with him on Ahch-To for about three months time and one back on the Resistance base.

 

“YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT?” She yelled that pretty loud that day. “NO, NO, no, no, NO.” Luke sat down on one of the chairs to take a small break from training, he looked at her, “You wanted a mission and you got one.”

 

She left the room then without saying anything else to Luke. She had to think about it then, but after all, she did say yes.

 

  
Thinking that one reason was that she couldn’t just say no, because Luke wasn’t the only one to tell about the mission but the General asked her to do this mission too, and how could she say no then. She was so nice and pretty much acted like a mother to Rey and the one thing she didn’t have growing up.

 

_Get captured by the First Order on purpose? What was I thinking? Sounds like a disaster to happen._

 

It doesn’t really sound like a mission that would end well. She refocused herself when the ship started to move back and forth a small bit. The Falcon was locked on the Star Destroyer. She was way too distracted before to even notice what was happening.

 

_Here I go._

 

She got up from the pilot’s seat and walked out of the cockpit to the ramp that connects to the door. “May the Force be with me,” she says aloud to herself. She takes her lightsaber, or really Luke’s lightsaber, in her hand.

 

She inhaled and exhaled, she was so nervous. What happened next she didn’t even register, the lightsaber flew in front of her, still being off, and she went to reach for it but she couldn’t move, she was frozen in place. Her eyes widened,

 

_He’s coming._

 

And that one response after made her scared as hell.

 

**Yes I am Scavenger.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked! Please comment! I would love to hear what you liked or disliked about it so I can make improvements! :) I do not own anything.


End file.
